So rot
by Cormaros
Summary: Die Bladebreakers treffen nach längerer Zeit wieder aufeinander. Viel ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert. Geplant ist eine traurige FF ohne ein wirkliches Pairing. Was draus wird macht's wue ich, findet's selbst raus!
1. Einleitung: Welcome!

So rot

Aaalso. „So rot" ist ein Titel von Subway to Sally und somit auch nicht mein Eigentum. Wer mal hineingucken will, was ich als Ansatz verwende, gehe mal auf deren Homepage und höre sich das gute Stück an.

Geplant ist eine etwas traurige Fic mit nur ansatzweise einem Pairing, welches, werd ich euch nicht verraten. Es kann natürlich auch, wie immer, ganz anders kommen.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, weder der Titel (siehe oben) noch die Charaktere. Höchstens Mary, die ist mir. Selbstverständlich kann ich mit diesem Müll kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe das nur zum Spaß.

Tolle Aussichten für diesen Abend. Mr. Dickens hatte zu einer Gala eingeladen, es herrschte Anwesenheits- und Anzugpflicht. Widerstrebend hatte sich Ray schließlich gefügt und fand sich, in einer äußerst illustren Gesellschaft aus Journalisten, Produzenten, Managern, Stars und Sternchen wieder. Er trug einen schlichten weißen Anzug mit einem roten Hemd darunter, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Sein Plan ging auf, keiner stürzte sich auf ihn, was darin resultierte, dass er sich einsam und fehl am Platze vorkam.

Dem „Chef" begegnete Ray als erstes. Er sah ein wenig müde aus, aber obwohl sein Körper äußerst lang und dünn geworden war, wirkte er nicht ungesund. Die jungen Männer, die sie inzwischen geworden waren, tauschten ein scheues Lächeln und freundliche, herzliche Worte, doch sie trennten sich bald wieder. Kenny wandte sich unter leichtem Erröten ab, weil er ein paar neugierigen Fachjournalisten einige Fragen zu seinem neu entwickelten Computerprogramm beantworten musste – der Ruhm schien ihm immer noch peinlich zu sein. Dabei hatte er in Rekordgeschwindigkeit einen hervorragenden Abschluss von Schule und Universität hingelegt und hatte nun verschiedene Gastprofessuren inne, denen er mit typischer Regelmäßigkeit nachkam.

Ray hatte erfahren, dass Kenny erst am Vortag einen Fortbildungskurs in Shanghai mit Bravour und Standing Ovations gehalten hatte und dann sofort nach New York geflogen war, um sich dort mit seinem Freund Takao auf noch ein, zwei Bierchen zu treffen und sich in einem guten Hotel auszuschlafen.  
Ah ja, Takao. Rays zuverlässigen Quellen zufolge, die gerade zum fünften Mal die gleiche Frage über Prozessoren mit Engelsgeduld beantwortete, lag dieser nicht etwa mehr auf der faulen Haut, wie er es früher gern getan und auch für seine Zukunft geplant hatte. Ray, der sich gern über die Schicksale anderer informierte, wusste, dass Takao eine Beyblade - Akademie, die großen Andrang zu verzeichnen hatte, weil auch der Meister selbst sich noch manchmal hinters Blade stellte, um sich mit seinen Schülern zu duellieren. Grundstock hierfür bildete angeblich die Kendoschule des wildgewordenen Großvaters, der vor einigen Jahren friedlich entschlafen war, mit einem Shinai im Arm.

Als nächster Bladebreaker ließ sich Max sehen, der um einiges gewachsen war in der langen Zeit, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatte. Bei ihm war keine Scheu zu spüren, strahlend schloss er den ein wenig erschrockenen Ray in seine braun gebrannten, muskulösen Arme und überschüttete ihn mit einer (mehr oder weniger kurzen) Kurzfassung seines Lebens. Er hatte sich einen Traum erfüllt und eine kleine Farm im Süden Iowas gekauft, die er zu einer Bioanlage umgewandelt hatte und mit drei süßen Kindern und einer „wunderbaren" Frau ein anstrengendes, aber auch wohl schönes Leben führte.

„Das sieht man…", war Rays Kommentar hierzu. Max' komplette Ausstrahlung sprühte vor positiver Energie und seine Augen, um die sich trotz der Jugend die ersten Lachfältchen gebildet hatten, blitzen vor Lebensfreude.

„Da ist sie ja! Ray, darf ich dir meine Frau vorstellen? Das ist Mary. Mary, Schatz, das ist mein Freund Ray. Der, von dem ich dir so viel erzählt hab. You know?"

Mary, deren Haare mindestens genau so wasserstoffblond waren wie die ihres Mannes schien ein Weilchen nachzudenken, dann strahlte sie über beide Pausbäckchen und überschüttete Ray mit einem viel zu schnellen englischen Wortschwall, bei dem er kein Wort mehr verstand. Da ihm diese Frohnatur jedoch sympathisch war, antwortete er einfach mal drauflos: „Nice to meet you, too!"

Seine Entgegnung schien den Erwartungen zu entsprechen, denn Mary freute sich wie ein Keks und lud einen erneuten Wortschwall auf ihn. Max lachte nur und murmelte mit einem dermaßen starken Akzent, dass die fröhliche Amerikanerin ihn nicht verstehen konnte: „Ich übersetz es dir irgendwann mal per e-Mail, okay? Wir müssen dann auch mal weiter… War 'ne Freude, dich wiederzusehen. Bis dann mal!"

Und - schwups – war das fröhliche Pärchen auch schon wieder davongewuselt und suchte sich den nächsten Bekannten, mit dem es seine gute Laune teilen konnte. „Knallkopf!" murmelte Ray in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und schlenderte mit einem Grinsen in Richtung Bar, um sich einen Drink zu holen.


	2. Who is he?

Und es gehört immer noch nichts mir, noch verdiene ich Geld damit, meine Tastatur zu Bruch zu hämmern.

Begegnungen der mindestens dritten Art

Ray hatte sich gerade ein Glas Sekt und ein paar Leckereien vom Buffet geholt, als draußen ein lauter Schrei die leisen Gespräche drinnen unterbrach. In die völlige Stille hinein brach ein weiterer schriller Schrei, der sich verdächtig nach „Ich will ein Kind von dir!" anhörte, gefolgt von einem lauten ‚Plumps'. Heraus entwickelte sich ein anhaltendes Kreischen aus unzähligen Mädchenmündern, das in Verbindung mit einem bereits durch die abgedunkelten Fenster erkennbaren Blitzlichtgewitter die absolute Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf die Tür lenkte.

Quälend langsam öffneten sich die schweren Holzflügel, und erst jetzt konnte Ray den faktischen Geräuschepegel in seiner vollen Lautstärke genießen. „Ein Metal-Konzert ist nichts dagegen, hörte er jemanden neben ihm sagen – und musste dieser Person Recht geben. Selbst diverse Boygroups auf einmal wären nicht in der Lage gewesen, ein derartiges Gekreisch auszulösen.

Mit langsamen, beherrschten Schritten und lässig die linke Hand in die Anzugtasche gesteckt, trat Kai Hiwatari, Erbe der Hiwatari Corp. in den Saal. In seiner schwarzen Sonnenbrille spiegelte sich das matte Licht der Kerzen und Kristalllüster und viele staunende Gesichter, die ihm keinen Hauch eines Lächelns zu entlocken imstande waren.

Ein leises Flüstern kam unter den Anwesenden auf, hauptsächlich bewundernde Kommentare über den neu Angekommenen wurden ausgetauscht und Ray musste den meisten von ihnen zustimmen. In der vergangenen Zeit war Kai um einiges gewachsen, er maß jetzt bestimmt 1,85m und war somit gut 10 Zentimeter größer als Ray selbst. Der locker sitzende, dunkelrote Anzug mit dem schwarzen Hemd darunter stand dem Russen äußerst gut und auch dass er sich endlich von seiner himmelblauen Kriegsbemalung getrennt hatte, tat der Sache keinen Abbruch. Doch warum in aller Welt trug er in diesem Dämmerlicht eine Sonnenbrille?

Ray beschloss, Kai sofort danach zu fragen, wenn dieser mit ihm zu sprechen gewillt war. Denn noch immer umgab ein Kreis aus Eis den jungen Russen und verbat jedem, der nicht entweder ein ähnlich dickes Fell wie Takao oder ein Journalist war, ihm zu nahe zu treten. „Was…?" Täuschte er sich oder hatte er tatsächlich gerade gesehen, wie sich einer der Kellner beim Anbieten eines Cocktails ansatzweise vor Kai _verbeugte_???

Wie in aller Welt sollte er denn mit diesem Eisklotz reden können? Ray seufzte resigniert auf – höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht, was er sehe bedauerte. Schließlich hatte er während ihrer Zeit als Bladebreakers gedacht, sie wären so etwas wie Freunde, egal, wie unterkühlt Kai sich gab. Doch das war nicht gegen den Eispanzer, den er sich in der Zwischenzeit angeeignet hatte – was war los? Was hatte den vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotzenden Kai dazu gebracht, sich noch mehr zu verändern? Und, wenn man genau hinsah, nicht nur zu seinem Besseren. Sein Gang, früher mit einem gewissen Elan, einer federnden Leichtigkeit der Schritte, erinnerte nun an das müde Schlurfen eines alten Mannes, der die Füße nicht mehr heben mag aus Angst, der Boden könnte unter ihm zusammenbrechen.

Langsam bahnte sich Kai seinen Weg zur Bar und bestellte erst einmal einen Martini – gerührt, nicht geschüttelt -, bevor er einen kaum hörbaren Seufzer ausstieß und seinen Kopf mit der Hand auf der Theke abstützte und scheinbar ins Leere starrte. Ray, der bisher unbemerkt neben ihm saß, betrachtete dieses Elendsschauspiel mit Interesse und Besorgnis, bis er mit typisch aggressivem Ton angeschnarrt wurde: „Was guckst du so? Willst du was?"

Noch immer hatte Kai weder seine Sonnenbrille abgezogen noch einen Blick neben sich geworfen, doch sein Gespür hatte ihm anscheinend verraten, dass jemand an seiner Seite saß und ihn beobachtete. Ray, erschreckt von diesem unfreundlichen Ton und der Kais Dreistigkeit, vor internationaler Presse so mit einem ihm Unbekannten – da nicht Gesehenen – zu sprachen, antwortete nur leise: „Ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist, das ist alles. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnerst, aber…" weiter kam er nicht, denn Kai hatte ihn bereits unterbrochen: „Ray? Du hier? Ich wusste nicht, dass du eingeladen warst. Entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe, es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen."

_Es – war – nicht – seine – Absicht_? Seit wann entschuldigte sich ein Hiwatari für etwas, was er gesagt hatte? Nun war Ray sich erst recht sicher, dass mit Kai etwas nicht stimmte. Und zwar ganz gewaltig. Doch noch bevor er seine Frage wiederholen konnte, hatte der Russe seinen Martini erhalten, heruntergestürzt und einen neuen bestellt.

Es schien eindeutig, dass er nicht reden wollte. _Noch nicht?_

So, das war's für heute, es scheint, als würde diese FF tatsächlich mal den Weg gehen, den sie gehen soll. Ich bitte wie immer um Feedback und gute Ratschläge


End file.
